


Phantasm

by Val_Creative



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Minishot, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He’s been told to go fuck himself before. It’s not meant to be taken so seriously.





	Phantasm

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna put something else up today, but... I was talking to my pal [newtntommy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy) and decided why not write about a ship for a movie that hasn't even been in theaters yet (sobbing noises) what am I doing with my life... so, yeah, I found the " **[Bruce Wayne/Batman, selfcest"](http://dceu-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1491.html?thread=574675#cmt574675)** prompt on the **dceu_kinkmeme** that implied we could use someone in the Batman uniform! I could have used anyone but hell... I kinda love Batflash and miss shipping it. And I bet I may lowkey for the Justice League movie. SO. ANYONE OUT THERE, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Any thoughts/comments appreciated please! I love hearing from you guys! ❤

 

*

_Go fuck yourself._

It's not meant to be taken so seriously.

Bruce opens his hands for the other man saddling himself on top of him, gripping a little onto the Kevlar-weave thickened fabric, spreading his fingers over bulging, muscular thighs.

"Mister Wayne," comes out gruffly, edging on a dark, irresistible rasp.

The mannerisms and body language are all _wrong_ — Batman is supposed to be stern and composed, moving with tensed, powerful joints. Not fluid and heavy-handed and a touch quivery, as one of the Batman gauntlets fumble with the silvered belt-buckle of a Montblac classic.

He tunes out the humming of machinery and computers surrounding him. Bruce's forefinger smooths over a hidden tab on the utility belt, narrowly avoiding the stun gas compartment.

"Batman," Bruce replies idly, conversationally, keeping on his faint, pseudo-amused expression.

The kiss feels harsh and hurried, sloppy-wet with Bruce's tongue pressing inside another mouth. A twinge of _pleasure_ -pressure, running straight to his cock. Batman's hand grinds softly down on him. He blinks when the cowl's nose-piece roughly collides underneath Bruce's eye.

With a little, careful maneuvering, Bruce tugs off the Batman cowl, rubbing his thumbs over pale, unscarred flesh. Barry Allen's eyes — a dusky, shadowy brown — squint up cautiously.

"… We're not really gonna ruin my _second_ favorite chair, are we?"

*

 


End file.
